digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gaomon
Gaomon |s1=Gazimon-species |s2=Dot-Gaomon }} Gaomon is a Beast Digimon. It is thought to be a subspecies of the Gazimon-species that grew pointed claws. With its keen movements, it specializes in " " attacks. The gloves on both of its hands appear to protect its claws until they are fully grown.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/gaomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Gaomon] Attacks *'Rolling Upper': Exploits its tenacious leg strength and rolls into the opponent's chest. *'Double Backhand': Unleashes a strike while spinning. *'Gao Rush': Moves nimbly to unleash a high-speed barrage of punches. Attacks in Digimon World Data Squad *'Wild Echo': A battle cry shockwave attack. *'Wild Bark': A stronger version of Wild Echo. *'Wild Howling': A stronger version of Wild Bark. This attack can make the opponent panic. Design Gaomon is a bipedal blue with black nose and claws, yellow eyes, a white belly and mane, and white tail tip, feet tips, inner ears, and a yellow cross-shaped mark in the forehead.The mark is shown in the Digimon Savers Lineart Book It wears a red bandana, white bandages on its arms, and red and black boxing gloves on its hands. Etymologies ;Gaomon (ガオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the series. *'Ja:' . Japanese onomatopeia for roaring. Fiction Digimon Data Squad Digimon Fusion Several Gaomon appear within the Fusion Fighters army in Mikey's dream. Digimon Next Digimon World Re:Digitize Digimon World Re:Digitize (manga) Digimon World Re:Digitize: Encode Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode Digimon World DS Gaomon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve to Gaogamon. In the beginning of the game, a Gaomon and a Calumon are running from a wild Goburimon, that the player has to defeat. Before the battle, Gaomon gives the player a tutorial on the battle mechanics. That same Gaomon is the Battle Assistant at the Tamer Union. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gaomon is #070 in Digimon World Dawn and Dusk, and is a Balance-class Beast species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 108 HP, 117 MP, 83 Attack, 59 Defense, 66 Spirit, 70 Speed, and 20 Aptitude. It possesses the Speed 2 and Critical 1 traits. Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon at LV 7 with 60% friendship and can digivolve to Gaogamon or Leomon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Gaomon, your Digimon must be at least level 7 with 60% friendship. Gaomon can DNA Digivolve to Seasarmon with Salamon. Gaomon can be hatched from the Brown Digi-Egg or Fang Patterned Digi-Egg. Digimon World Championship Gaomon digivolves from Tsunomon with 3 battles and can digivolve into Gaogamon with 6 battles, Centarumon with 20 Beast AP or Gargomon pass time. It can be found in Dino Plains. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gaomon digivolves from Wanyamon and can digivolve into Gaogamon, Leomon or Gargomon. It can be found in the Label Forest. Digmon Masters Gaomon is one of the four starter Digimon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Beast Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon